Education
by onominous
Summary: We all know Beastboy isn't smarter than the average bear, but why is that? Robin finds out the hard way. A request from Ferian.D


**This is a request from Ferian.D so I thought I give it a try. So apparently, there arent a lot of friendship fics for this pairing, I dont have a problem with yaoi, its interesting to read. So here it is! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own my lipgloss, my magical pony, and this cast on my leg but i'll never own the Teen titans :(**

* * *

"Beastboy your an idot, you know that?" Beastboy's ears drooped down with every cruel word comming out of his leaders mouth. "How stupid can you really get, you let Mad mod get away!"

"Sorry dude, Im not good at math." Beastboy tried to apoligize.

"It was a simple question, what is the square root of 9." Robin was pacing back and forth across the room. Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire could only watch as there friend was put under the spotlight by the boy wonder.

"I dont even know what a square root is, give me a break!" Beastboy cried, standing up, now standing nose to nose with the leader.

"You have to be the worlds dumbest teen in the world. Even a first grader would know the answer to that." Beastboy's hands clenched into fists, and he held a growl in his throat.

"How many times do I have to say im sorry?" Beastboy growled.

"Until Mad Mod is in jail, oh wait, he's somewhere robbing a bank in who knows where cause someone is a pathetic and stupid as you-" Beastboy had snapped. He lunged onto his leader, wrestling hime to the ground. Robin was still in shock that Beastboy had attacked him and did ultimently nothing to stop the young boy from sending punches to his body. Beastboy was lifted off of him by two heavy matalic hands, where he still struggled to let loose.

"You dont know anything about me Robin! I didnt have the life of luxury that you did, so i'm sorry not everyone is as smart or as talented as you, so just back off!" Beastboy shrugged Cyborg off of him and stormed out the room. Robin could only watch in shock as his little brother, that now probably hated him, walk out the room without a second glance. Starfire helped him up.

"Thanks Star." Starfire crossed her arms with a frown.

"That was uncalled for, you are behaving like a royal clorbag." That comment really hurt Robin because it was usually Beastboy who was called the clorbag not him. Starfire walked out of the room, most likely to find Beastboy.

"C'mon guys, that was totally uncalled for." Raven and Cyborg stared at there leader in disgust.

"You deserved every hit." Cyborg said.

"It was so called for." said Raven. The two walked out of the room, leaving the depressed boy wonder alone.

* * *

There was a knock at Beastboys door. The changling was in the dark, still moping about what had happen earlier today.

"Go away!" Beastboy yelled. He really did not feel like having another conversation with his friends, A.K.A not Robin.

"Beast- can we talk, I really am sorry." It was Robin. It was about time he came to appoligize.

"Your not sorry, your just coming because your tired of everyone ignoring you and was hoping that I would set this whole thing behind me." He was met with silence, and assumed the boy blunder had left. That was until his door open and Robin walked in, turning on the light.

"I am so sorry for everything I said to you, and I totally deserved being beaten up, who knew you could throw a punch like that." Robin said, taking a seat beside the changeling and giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. Beastboy avoided eye contact.

"You still dont get it, do you?" Beastboy asked, looking at his so called friend for the first time since he walked into his room. He was met with a blank stare.

"When you said the not everyone was as smart or talented as I am what did you mean?" Beastboy let out a shaggy breath and looked into the leaders masked eyes.

"My parents were genetic scientists living in Africa when I was young, I was about six when they because of my appearence, except for the cheif who took care of me. One day these men attacked the village wanting me, and the only way to save them was to surrender. They took me to America, where I escaped before they could do anything bad to me. For so long I was forced to steal for survival, I have never been in the city and was confused. That is until the Doom Patrol found me. They took me in as a member of their team, and said they'd help me master my powers. Whenever I asked about education, Mento would say that being the hero is more important than education. So before now, I really never had a chance to go to school or be normal."

Robin soaked up all the information, the kid never really had a normal life. And Robin was being a big jerk to him.

"I-I didnt know...Beastboy if you wouldve told us something-"

"You'd send me to a private school or something. I dont want that, who does?" Beastboy snapped. Robin place two fingers on his right temple.

"Im sorry I said all those things to you, honestly, you one of the smartest guys I know. Not in mechanics, math, or history, but you know how to give good advise when needed. You could be a great leader if you wanted to, your quick at thinking ahead, and always look at the bright side of things. I know we can get mad mod, and I was just letting out built up anger on you. Please forgive me."

Beastboy didnt know what to say. This was the most his leader had opened up to him. Ever.

"Its alright dude, I forgive you. Dont get all sappy with me." He said with a grin.

"Really?" Beastboy nodded, and was surprised when Robin hugged him. "You know you one of my best friends, and I would never entend to disrespect you in any way."

"Ok, where's Robin and what have you done to him?" Beastboy asked, squirming out of the hug. "So...How does the square root thingie work?"

* * *

**Not the best one shot ever, maybe even the worst. But this is the first time I tried something with this pairing, and I thought I would give it a shot. I know it probably went by way to fast, my mind was not really with this story. I hope you liked it at least a little Ferian. D!**

**Please review~**


End file.
